New Turf
by sosonaley
Summary: Bad girl Julie and her family move to Dillion. Meets Tim Riggins, two people with lots in common.
1. Chapter 1

It had started with a handbag. Julie smirked against the window on her way to the Dillon panther's annual banquet. Her family had only moved into town a few days ago, this was their first real social outing. First chance to see what of the town of Dillon stood for. But she knew it would be one thing, everywhere they went it was always about one thing, football. She saw her dad glance at her in the rear view mirror; she rolled her eyes and continued to stare out at the rainy street night.

She could only blamed herself really. 2 weeks ago she had been happy in her old town. She had friends there and she always had a blast. 2 weeks ago she had come home late on a Friday night, drunk as usual, she had sneaked into the house without alerting her parents, she had it down to a fine art. She was on her was to her bedroom when she decided to get a drink of water, first mistake. She threw her handbag on the counter and poured herself a glass. Glancing at the clock it read AM, she giggled and traipsed off to her bedroom.

She had been woken 5 hours later to the sound of her mothers voice screaming at her asking why it was that exactly that Julie had a box of condoms and some marijuana in her handbag. Julie covered her head in the blanket and moaned. Why had she left her bag sitting there, she was normally so careful. Things had spiraled after that morning. After a little investigation from her mother, Tami had found out about everything. Including her latest boyfriend, Malcom, who was 21 and was known in town as being trouble with a capital T. Her father had not't really said anything to her in the last 2 weeks. He had come home a week ago to tell her that they were moving to Dillon.

She knew he was hurt, but she also felt frustrated about it all, okay she hadn't been honest with her parents; she had been doing things she knew they wouldn't approve of. But her grades were still good and she hadn't got into any trouble at school or with the cops. But Eric and Tami were insistent on her starting anew. Hence why she was now heading towards a banquet for a team she knew nothing about.

She had been at the banquet for just over 2 hours. It was boring. She had smiled at all the right moments. Her parents seemed pleased with her tonight. She had even managed to sneak a glass or two of champagne. She had met a handful of girls her age. Lyla, who had been trying to talk her into trying out for the cheerleader team. She had just smiled; she had meet many girls like Lyla in her time. All sweetness and no substance.

She glanced over at her mum; she was making chitchat with two middle-aged women. Her mum had the fake smile and politeness down to an art form. She had always been like that, support her husband, and coach Eric Taylor. Julie made her way across to her parents who were talking to Lyla and her boyfriend Jason Street, the golden boy that everyone adored, Mr and Mrs goody two shoes. Her mother interrupted Julie's thoughts.

"Lyla has been telling me about this party tonight, your father and I think it will be a good opportunity for you to go and meet the kids you will be started school with on Monday. Lyla here has kindly offered to take care of you and make sure you get home"

Julie looked up at her mother in surprise, where had this come from, her parents encouraging her to go to a party? She glanced at Lyla. Lyla radiated sweetness. Oh Julie understood now, they thought she would be a good influence.

Julie did a mental eye roll.

"Thanks mum, that is really kid of you, it would be good to meet the students I will be spending my school year with. Lyla thanks for the kind offer. What can expect at this party of yours?"

Lyla smiled

"Yay your coming, it will be rather quite, it's at my friend Betsy's house. Just some cheerleaders and football players. Sometimes we break out the twister, but we just tend to hang and talk".

Julie almost gagged, how bloody boring.

"Well that sounds…lovely," she said trying not to meet either of her parents eye.

So there Julie was in the passenger seat of Lylas car, trying to think of how she could escape her cheerleader chaperon and try to have some real fun in Dillon. They pulled up to a house and Lyla said, "here we are".

Julie looked around and a slow smirk crept upon her face, there were drunken teenagers everywhere. The stereo was on full volume and was pumping out some hip-hop. She could see some girls about 5 metres away dancing onto top of some kegs, while the boys cheered around them.

Julie turned to Lyla, "Just hanging and talking uh?"

Lyla smiled at her, "Ahaha I know what parents like to hear".

Julie climbed out of the car. She had underestimated Lyla. They made their way into the house, Julie toke her cardigan off as she followed Lyla down the hallway. She was glad she had decided to wear her black halter neck underneath. With her mini denim skirt and black cardigan on at the banquet she had looked respectable and sweet. But within minutes of entering the party she looked anything but respectable and sweet. She shook her hair out of its ponytail letting her blond hair tumble around her shoulders. She smiled at Lyla as she reached for a vodka shoot.

Lyla chuckled "well, well the coach's daughter…"

Julie laughed "hey don't let that get out, tonight I'm just Julie"

Lyla laughed, "Word will get out fast enough but okay. Let me introduce you to some of the team".

Just then some guy behind her stumbled back and knocked her forward, causing her to stumble forward, she would have hit the ground but a pair of strong arms caught her. She was looking down trying to straighten her skirt, when Lyla came up beside her.

She put a hand on Julie's shoulder "Are you okay? Good thing he caught you. Julie let me start my introducing you to Tim Riggins"

Julie finally looked up to see a very attractive boy standing in front of her. Damn he was hot. Just then someone walked past with a tray of vodka shots. She quickly grabbed one and knocked it back. She then turned her gaze back to Tim who was standing there smirking at her.

"Hi, I'm Julie" she said as she grabbed another vodka shot, she winked at him drinking the shot in one.

Maybe Dillon wasn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie lay curled up between her blankets, she could hear her mum clunking around in the kitchen, Julie sighed. It had been a fun night out. Lyla had been a source of great fun; Julie knew she had misjudged that girl.

Here she was 10am on a Sunday morning with a mild hangover, having abused her parent's trust again.

Julie turned to lay on her back and sighed. Was it worth it? A warm glow spread to her cheeks, yes Riggins had been worth it.

Julie climbed out of her shower, she had been in there for a while, and thinking about what she was going to do about being stuck in Dillon. Thinking back to last night at the party, she knew she could have fun here and make it work. She would give life a go in Dillion. She owed that much to her parents. She walked into her bedroom wearing only a towel.

She was surprised to find someone in there searching for something on her desk.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she said, burrowing her forehead in anger.

The boy stood up and looked at her, his shock mirroring her own.

"Julie!" he looked around the room in confusion, "what the hell are you doing here?"

At this Julie was taken aback, what the hell was she doing here? Here Riggins was standing in her bedroom and he was asked her that.

"I fucking live here!" she screamed at him. Tim opened his mouth to say something.

Suddenly they heard her dad yelling from the living room.

"Tim we found a pen, come on, get back in here, the team is waiting to watch the game," Eric voiced boomed through the house.

"You play football?" Julie explained, now getting madder by the second. "For my fathers team!"

Tim looked at her bewildered, "your his daughter, your the coach's daughter!... last night…I… coach's daughter".

Julie looked at him annoyed. "Correct, listen I need to get dressed, so you should leave, go hang with your football buddies" she said with as much venom as she could. She marched towards her dresser.

Tim looked at her, becoming aware of her standing only in her towel, he swallowed as he saw the water from her hair trickle down her exposed shoulders. Memories of last night coming back to him. He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and exited the room,

Julie slammed her drawers shut. He was on her dad's team. She was furious. She made it her rule not to date or be involved with footballers. Dam he was so hot too. But she knew he was off limits. She had been hurt in the past. Never again.

She collapsed onto her bed in frustration.

She hated Dillion.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim sat in the lounge, looking at the TV; he wasn't really taking much in.

Last night he hadn't really been in the mood to go the party. But everyone was so excited about it at the banquet. At the banquets he had been outside drinking most of the night, deciding whether he should just head home or give the party a try.

He was getting sick of Dillon, sick of being the party boy and sick of hanging out with the same people every night since he was 5. He needed a change.

So last night when and incredible blond haired goddess had fallen into his arms, he knew he had made the right choice to come to the party. She was amazing; she was one of the hottest girls he had ever seen in real life. Hell even in his dreams the girls weren't this beautiful.

The way she drunk that vodka made his insides stir.

Yet here was sitting next to her dad. Having been banished from her bedroom 20mins previously. He couldn't believe she was the coach's daughter. He was still in shock.

Smash elbowed him in the ribs. Causing Tim break from his thoughts, he looked over at Smash, who was pointing towards the kitchen. Smash was smirking and mouthing, "Dam!" at him. Tim looked at him confused and moved to see what it was that Smash was looking at.

Julie was near the breakfast bar. She was no longer in a towel, much to Tim's disappointment. She was however, wearing a pair of tight dark denim jeans, and a loose off the shoulder cut of black t-shirt which had a name of some band that Tim didn't recognise. Just the she bent down to grab something from her bag, which was sitting on the floor.

As she bent over Tim did a sharp intake of breath, dam that girl had a nice ass. She stood back up straight again. He let out his breath, as he did he noticed he wasn't the only one; he looked around at all the other football players that were scattered around the Taylor lounge. None of them were looking at the TV anymore, the were all looking at Julie with smirks on there faces.

Tami entered the room, looked at the boys with confusion as to why they were looking in a different direction to the TV. The rest of the players took that as their que to look away. Tim couldn't, he couldn't stop looking at Julie.

"Mum, I'm going out" Julie sad as she put her leather jacket on.

"Where you going darling" Tami looked at her curiously.

"Um, to the library, I'm taking my books to study, I don't want to get behind at the new school" She said as she headed for the door. She stopped and looked at Tami, almost expecting a rebuttal.

Tami looked at Julie. Tim could see the tension between the two women. Interesting he thought, there was definitely trust issues there.

Tami suddenly relaxed her shoulders. "Ok sweetheart, don't be all day, we still have lots of unpacking to do".

Julie smirked at her mother and marched out the front door. She paused at the door handle and snapped her head back in Tim's direction. Her eyes locked with his, holding for what felt like forever. She licked her lower lip and smirked at him. And then she was gone.

Tim looked back at the TV. His thoughts going a million miles an hour. Julie had told her mother she was going to the library to study, yet he noticed she didn't take any books with her, not even a pencil.

He thought Julie Taylor interesting before, but now he thought her the most fascinating creature to enter his world.

He wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything about Julie Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

Julie walked the school corridors. She hated to admit it. But she had enjoyed her first day at school, for once she wasn't't whispered at. When things had spiraled out of control, the students at her old school had taken to gossiping about her. But in Dillion she was just one of the crowd and she loved it.

She was waiting outside the school gym for her father to emerge so she could get a lift home. Her thoughts drifted back to the previous night.

_When she had found out that Tim was on the football team she had suddenly felt claustrophobic. It was if her past mistakes were catching up with her. She had walked into a lounge full of footballers. Realizing that the football mad world her parents lived in would follow their family everywhere; she had decided to leave the house to breath in her own space. Knowing her mother would only let her leave the house to go to the library. She had lied to Tami. The whole time she was in the lounge she had felt his magnificent eyes fixed on the back of her head. When her eyes meet his as she opened the door, she had felt alive, that had scared her more than anything._

_She had walked to her safe place. She sat lay spiralled out with her eyes closed in the middle of the football pitch. All the good memories absorbing her conscious. The times when she was a toddler and had come to the football field with father, her playing at his feet while he coached. Every so often he would bend down to place a kiss on her head. When she was 8 years old and she had sat in the bleachers reading her book in the warm sun, her father and her would walk home after practise, him talking about his team and her giggling about her book. When she was 14 and had been dating James, one of her dad's players. She had been super smitten with him. They would make eyes at each other across the pitch. She remembered being so nervous and exciting just being near him. _

_Julie tried to push James from her mind. It hurt too much to think of him._

_Julie had decided to give Dillon a chance, she loved her parents and even after everything she wanted to make them happy. She may never be the good girl, sweet, innocent Julie ever again. But she decided she wouldn't't be the angry spiteful Julie either._

"You waiting for me sugar?" a husky teasing voice interrupted Julie's thoughts.

She looked up to see Riggins exciting the locker rooms with his eyes locked on her.

She smirked as she swung her backpack in front of her.

"At bit full of yourself I see" she said while throwing him a cocky smile.

"Nah, I just thought you had come back for seconds" he winked at her while he threw his duffel bag into the back of his truck.

She looked up alarmed. Her wide shocked eyes meet his. "TIM! Shh quite…!".

He stopped and leaned against his driver's door. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh good, so your not going to pretend like it never happened" he said while crossing his arms.

Julie stared at him before looking down. "No, it's just I don't want everyone to know. I'm knew here and I was angry that night and I did things, I don't want it to define me"

Tim looked at her surprised by her honesty. "If you don't want to be defined as the best hook up I ever had then that is fine. But to be honest you are already being defined in this school as being fucking hot! And that is not just by me".

She looked up, her eyes dancing with lust and laughter. "The best huh?" she said teasing him.

He smirked at her; if she wanted to play he could play. He started walking towards her, whilst lowering his voice to a husky tone "shall I start quoting what you said that night? Oh Tim your amazing, oh it feels brilliant, omg your so…" he was cut of by the coach voice filling the parking lot.

"Jules, you ready?" Eric called out.

Julie looked towards her father who was standing near the car impatiently. She turned back to Tim who was only a few short inches away from her. She leaned towards Tim; she licked her lips and began whispering in his ear.

"You have no idea who you're playing with" she stepped back and picked up her bag.

"See I think I do Julie Taylor, and I think I like it," he said while throwing her one last smirk before turning away and jumping into his truck.

Julie stood there watching him, taken aback by his words. She heard her father yell out again. She turned, jogging toward the car.

"Sorry dad" she said whilst slipping into the passenger seat.

Eric looked at Julie before starting the car. "I thought you said no more football players" his voice expressing both annoyance and concern.

Julie ran her hand through her long blond curls and looked out the window at the cornfields whizzing by. "I know, and I won't, never again, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the kind words. It means a lot, especially as I a fan of many of your works! This is my first ever fan fiction and I am enjoying the challenge. Anyway here is the nest chapter. Enjoy.**

Julie slammed her locker door shut. Put her bag by her feet and bent down to retrieve her jacket.

"Hey baby, I'm loving the view"

Julie rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to see Smash Williams ogling at her ass. She snatched her jacket and turned round to face Smash.

Smash had been coming onto her non stop since her first day at school, two weeks ago. She found his antics somewhat amusing. But he didn't have a chance. She smirked at him as he was obviously checking her out. She was wearing her favourite black denim miniskirt. A dark purple hooded sweater, she had spent some time on her eye makeup that morning. Plus her hair was behaving today. She had black tights on to fight the chill and her black knee high boats that her mother always frowned at.

She could see Smash practically drooling. She decided to put an end to it.

"What do you want Smash?..I keep saying no to you, go I have to resort to force in order for you to get the message. You and I are not going to happen!"

Smash just stared back at her and licked his lips "Use all the force you want baby"

Julie rolled her eyes, she had walked into that one. She opened her mouth to retaliate, when a boys voice suddenly sounded from beside her.

"Smash shut up. The coach wants to see you, should I tell him your to busy making inappropriate advances towards his daughter?" Tim challenged, keeping his eyes locked on Smash the whole time.

Smash looked between Tim and Julie, he sighed and left.

Julie had no idea how long Tim had been standing next to her. But now that she was aware of how close he was, all she could think about was how good he smelt and how warmth seemed to radiate from his body.

Julie hadn't been this close to him since the day in the car park. Truth was she had been avoiding him. She had made a promise to herself almost 6 months previously. She had broken her promise that night at the party with Riggins. She hadn't meant to, but it didn't matter, she had. Every time she saw him all she could think about was the night she had shared with him. Whilst the memories were good, it still managed to bring with it a history of associated pain.

_Night of Party_

_She had just knocked back her sixth, no maybe, seventh shot of vodka. Who cared, she felt good. She was feeling herself again, for the first time since she had rolled into Dillon. She was dancing with such freedom and abandon. She could feel many a boys eyes upon her. All she could think about was the incredible sexy boy, who currently had his hands placed firmly on her hips._

_She smirked as she begun grinding her butt into his groin. She hear his intake of breath and smiled._

"_Dam woman" he whispered breathlessly into her ear._

"_You come out of nowhere, incredibly hot like. Who are you?"_

_Julie turned to face him. She draped her arms behind his neck and pressed her body up to his. She continued to slowly circle her hips from side to side. She licked her bottom lip before smirking up at him._

"_I'm the girl who just made your night a million times more interesting"._

_Riggins couldn't believe this girl. This blonde goddess had literally fallen into his arms. She was so confident and sexy. Yet there was an exotic element about her. She was running from something. He could tell, her eyes gave her away. It was the same look he could see in himself from time to time._

_Julie closed her eyes and smiled. Her favourite song had just come on. She started moving her body to the music. She felt like the only person in the room._

_Riggins looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed and a big goofy grin plastered on her face. He couldn't hold back any longer, he bent down, closing the space between their mouths. He kissed her, softly at first but she quickly changed the tempo. Grabbing the back of his head she kissed him with such force, fierceness and passion, Tim had almost been knocked back in shock. He felt his groin begin to stir. The things this girl could do with her mouth. He started kissing her with equal need and hunger. Her tongue tasted so sweet. He couldn't get enough. He pulled back and traced his tongue against her bottom lip, giving them a both a chance to breath._

_He heard a whooping coming from near the door. He saw some of his football mates grinning at him._

"_Dam that was hot! Riggins you da man!" one of them called out to them. He smirked at them and then turned his attention back to Julie. She was staring at the glaring at the guys with and annoyed look on her face._

_He looked down at her with concern. He put a finger under her chin; he nudged her head around to get her to look at him. He could see that her lips were swollen and her eyes were dilated, she looked incredible. He felt his groin begin to stir again._

"_You okay" he said, searching her eyes._

_She looked up at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes._

"_I was going in for seconds when those guys interrupted"_

_Riggins starting smirking. " Well I know somewhere much quieter we could go…..um you know if you want to talk"_

_He had suddenly become aware of what her was saying. He hadn't meant to sound so sleazy._

_Julie looked up at him, a smirk playing on the corner of her lips._

"_What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

_Riggins eyes widened, shit. "Um I didn't…". before he could finished Julie had interrupted him._

"_I thought you would never ask". She stood up on her tippee toes, pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear._

"_lets go to this quieter place, but I warn you, we ain't going to do no talking". With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the house._

_Tim stood there dumbfounded. However it only took his body two seconds to respond, before it followed the pretty blonde out the door._

_End Flashback_

"You've been avoiding me" He stared at her pointedly.

"No" she lied.

"Liar" he said with a laugh.

She had nothing to say to that, so she picked up her bag and begun marching down the corridor.

She heard Riggins calling out after her.

"You going to the party tonight?"

She kept walking. "I know you can hear me" he said chuckling.

She knew it was juvenile but she felt trapped by the situation so she just kept walking.

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms grab her by the shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with Riggins chest, even through his t-shirt you could see the sculptured definition. That beautiful, sexy, naked chest still haunted her dreams.

"listen" he said interrupting her thoughts. "I do not chase girls down halls. No matter how fine they are".

She looked up at him; suddenly have the urge to tell him what had been playing on her mind the past two weeks.

"Thank you" she whispered. " Thank you for not telling anyone about us. I'm not sure why didn't run around bragging like most guys. Whatever. But thank you."

His eyes soften as he looked down at the girl in front of him. So she was human. She was vulnerable.

"It's nobodies business". He stated. "It would cheapen it, when it was amazing…."his mouth broke into a lazy grin as he recalled the memory.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But thanks". She turned to leave.

"hang on" he said, forcing her to stay. "you coming tonight or not?"

"um, I wasn't planning to" she aid with a shrug.

"you should…" a smirk appeared on his face. "besides you owe for no telling anyone what a wild cat you are".

She looked at him in shock. "Your blackmailing me!"

"no" he said slowly "I'm just pointing out the facts" he turned and left her standing there in the middle of the hallway.

Julie stood there frozen in place. "Jerk!" she muttered under her breath, she looked back towards Tim, who choose that moment turn his head and wink at her before disappearing around the corner.

A smirk began to spread across Julies mouth. That boy was far to cocky, she thought. But dam he was fine. Julie turned back towards the exit, already planning her outfit for tonight's party.


	6. Chapter 6

"No Jules, No!"

Eric yelled as he finished putting away the dishes.

Julie let out a heavy sigh and put her hands on her hips. Asking her parents permission to go to the party wasn't going that well. Time to change tactic.

"Dad please, I know you don't trust me, I know why, I know my behavior hurt you in the past. But you can't keep me locked up. It's suffocating me. I'm trying so hard to balance the person you want me to be with the person I want to be. I just want to relax and hang out with friends tonight. Please Dad!"

She tried to keep her voice calm, knowing it would only frustrate her Dad further if she yelled at him.

Eric looked at his daughter. His beautiful Jules. She had been such a happy girl, then in the past year she had become moody and withdrawn, Tami and he had put it down to normal teenage behaviour, but when the marijuana and condoms had been found. Eric had freaked out, it terrified him that his Jules could be doing and using such things but what scared him more than anything was that he didn't know his own daughter at all.

"Listen Julie, I don't want to fight you all the time. I guess I have to accept you're not my little girl anymore and have done more bad things than I ever want to know. I just want you to take care of yourself and respect yourself. You're an amazing smart, kind wonderful girl and you deserve respect. How about we try being honest with each other? I'm afraid if you go to the party you will fall into your old ways and start self-destructing. Can you promise that the drinking, drugs and… God help me… Sex won't start taking over your life again?" Eric looked at his daughter, trying hard to look her in the eye, he hated having to his acknowledge that his little girl was not a virgin. It made him feel ill.

Julie looked at her Dad surprised by his honesty.

"Dad, I really am trying I promise. James hurt me very much. And I kind of fell apart after that. I know this name is banned from being mentioned, but Malcolm" Julie cleared her throat. "Malcolm provided me with distraction from that pain. I realize that now. I truly feel like I have moved on. I just want to start again and I guess I'm just figuring what that means as I go along" Julie felt good getting the words out. Her father and her hadn't talked about any of these things since everything had blown up back in her old town.

Eric looked at his daughter proud they were talking about things finally.

"You can go to the party Julie, be home by midnight. I love you very much baby girl"

Julie gave her dad a soft smile. She walked towards her dad and gave him a hug.

"I love you too daddy". It felt good hugging her dad. There had been a void between them for so long. She didn't realize how much it had been affecting her until now. Eric gave her a kiss on the forehead. She turned and went to her room to get ready for the party.

******

Julie was comfortably sunk into the sofa in the middle of the party. She pulled the beer up to her lips and swallowed a mouthful. Tyra, whom she had meet earlier in the night was sitting next her, telling her about all the Dillon gossip that Julie didn't know about nor care about.

Julie looked around the party. She saw the drunken girls dancing on the other side of the room, all of whom were putting on a show for the boys. Julie smiled and took another drink. The girls dancing was pretty bad, they were doing sexy dance moves but not to the beat. She swore one girl was doing the same bum-wiggle dance that her Grandma always bust out on Christmas day after one too many sherries.

Julie really wasn't feeling the party. Her mind was still on the conversation with her father. She had really missed not being close to him this past year. But she still thought there were things he would never understand. Her mind travelled back to James, her parents still didn't know the full story and she doubted she would ever tell them the truth.

******

_Julie looked up at her boyfriend adoringly. She had no idea how she managed to land such a wonderful boyfriend; they had started dating when they were 14. He had been sweet and nervous on their dates at the beginning. Buying her favourite flowers when he felt she needed cheering up. Going to all her dance performances. Stealing kisses when they could at school. He was just perfect. He was handsome, all the girls told her this constantly. He had made the football team, there first year of high school, sure he didn't get to play every game but everyone had huge expectations of him. _

_She watched him as he took another shot of tequila with his teammates. They had been at the party for only and hour and she could tell that he was already drunk. He had been drinking more and more in the last few weeks. He told her that it was all part of being in the football team. She felt uncomfortable about him drinking but she never said anything about it, afraid he would get mad or think she a square. _

_Julie took a drink of her soda and turned and smiled at her friend Lois. "Hey Lois you feel like dancing". Lois smiled at her and nodded her head. The girls headed to the dance floor and started dancing. Julie loved to dance, she closed her eyes and felt the beat pulsated through her body; she started to get her groove on. She opened her eyes and smiled at Lois. "Now this party just got fun" Lois yelled at her over the music and the two girls smiled at giggled at each other. Suddenly Julie felt a pair of hands on her arse, she gasped, and turned around ready to slap whoever had intruded on her space. She saw James smirking at her. Julie looked at him confused; he was normally never so bold with her. But in the past few weeks as the drinking had increased she had noticed him become bolder with her. It made her feel uncomfortable, but she hadn't said anything. James kissed her hungrily and with such forced, Julie thought her lips might start bleeding and she pushed him off. "James" she said sternly "people are steering at us!" she turned and saw some of the football team smirking at her. She felt uncomfortable under their gaze. James laughed, "Jules calm down, don't be such a prude". Julie felt hurt by his comment, was she really a prude. James looked at her and gave her a warm smile, sending butterflies to her stomach, she smiled back at him, and she just couldn't help it. He was so damn handsome. "Julie baby, lets go somewhere a bit quieter, I want to spend time with my girl" Julie melted at his words. "Of course James" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. James grabbed her hand and led her through the party; before she knew it they were upstairs in one of the bedrooms. James shut the door and went and sat on the bed. He patted the mattress next to him. "Come here baby" he commanded. Julie walked towards him; suddenly aware of the situation she had gotten into, she was in a bedroom alone with a drunk James. She loved him, she did, but she was only 15 years old and she wasn't ready for sex, of course she had thought about it, but she knew she just wasn't ready, James knew that too. Julie sat next to him and within seconds he was all over her, kissing her with force and groping her. Julie was shocked, he was never this forceful, and James had always been the gentle sweet boyfriend. "James!" she said pushing him off, it took her pushing him with all her might before he backed off. "James what are you doing, I…. I wasn't expecting…um this.." she said. James looked at her looked away and scoffed. "Julie, what the hell, we have been together a year, your still not ready, come on I'm a football player," he said with annoyance. Julie looked at him surprised by his words "Firstly James, what the hell does you being a football player have to do with anything, and secondly you know I want to wait, you said you understood" she said the last part quietly almost pleading with him. James looked at her annoyed "I'm a football player Julie, I have girls throwing themselves at me, girls who aren't as up tight as you are about sex" Julie flinched at his words, but he continued "Listen Julie it comes down to the fact that this is what I want, Don't you love me?" Julie looked at him scared that he might break up with her; they had been together for so long, she grabbed his hand "Of course I love you James". James retrieved his hand from her grasp "Then show we Julie, show me that you love me" He had barely said the words before he was on her again. He was kissing her and began to push her back so she was lying on the bed. Julie kissed him back, wanting to show that she did love him; wanting to prove to him she wasn't a prude. She felt his hands roaming his body; he pulled her t-shirt off over her head so she was lying there in her bra. He took his own t-shirt off in one movement. He really was handsome she smiled. He was on top of her and she was kissing him, she felt him starting to play with the fly of her jeans. Julie suddenly froze, the reality of what she was about to do suddenly terrified her, she wasn't ready and she didn't want it to be like this, at some random party, in some strangers bedroom with her drunk boyfriend. "James!" she said suddenly said, trying to push herself up. James was starting to tug down her jeans. "James we have to stop" she said suddenly getting louder. James looked at her for a second, Julie gasped when she saw the look in his eyes, it terrified her. James sneered at her "We ain't stopping" he whispered, before he pushed her back with his entire weight. _

_End flashback. _

_*******  
_

"Julie, earth to Julie" Tyra said waving a drink in Julies face. Julie looked startled and looked back at Tyra.

"Sorry T, what up?"

Tyra looked at Julie, wondering where in earth the blond girl had spaced out to.

"I got you another beer," She said, shoving the beer into Julie's hand.

Julie smiled and drank the beer with urgency; thinking about James had brought back horrible memories. She suddenly had the urge to drink.

Tyra laughed, watching Julie knock the beer back in two gulps. "Hey Jules I'm going to walk around the party and see who is around, will you be alright?"

Julie nodded, "Sounds good, I might do the same, see you later on" Julie stood up, deciding to grab a beer from the kitchen on her way to do some exploring.

One vomiting drunk girl and 4 sets groping male hands later, she found herself out on the upstairs balcony alone. She was relieved for the quite. She looked out into the dark night, the sounds of the party behind her. It felt good to be alone. Thinking of James had rattled her. She still blamed herself, she should have fought him harder, she had pushed, kicked, tried to yell for help the whole time, but no one ever came to her rescue and James never stopped, she should have fought him harder. Hell, she should have never allowed herself to get in that situation in the first place. She felt her eyes prickle with tears and she thought of her old naive, innocent self. What a love struck fool she had been.

She suddenly felt Goosebumps form over her exposed skin. It wasn't that cool, she knew it was something else. She turned and saw a boy leaning against the door-frame, he was staring at her.

Riggins. Tim Riggins.


End file.
